My problem is, I don't learn from my mistakes
by fucking bowl of soup
Summary: Nachdem Henry Regina allein im Wald zurück gelassen hat, denkt sie über ihr Leben und ihren Sohn nach. One Shot über Regina. Spielt in 2x17, zwischen der Stelle in der Henry mit Emma mitgegangen ist und Regina alleine am Brunnen stehen gelassen hat und der, in der Mary Margaret an Regina's Tür klingelt.


Regina blickte ihrem Sohn nach, während er mit seiner "neuen Familie" nach Hause ging. Während Henry längst nicht mehr zu sehen war, starrte Regina imernoch in die Richtung, in die er eben verschwunden war.

Ihr wurde klar, dass sie ihren Sohn entgültig verloren hatte, ihren Sohn, der von Anfang an nie wirklich ihr gehört hatte, der sie nie wirklich lieben würde.

Vieleicht hatte sie seine Liebe überhaupt nicht verdient, dachte Regina. Sie war böse und er war gut, das Beste, das ihr je passiert war.

Lange Zeit hatte sie geglaubt sie würde sich für ihn ändern können, dass ihre Liebe für Henry genug war um gut werden, doch ihr Hass auf Snow White war zu groß. Henry hatte das nicht verdient, eine Mutter deren Hass auf einen anderen Menschen größer war als die Liebe zu ihrem eigenen Sohn.

Aber Snow musste bezahlen und Regina würde ihr niemals verziehen können, nicht einamal für Henry.

Tränen liefen ihr über das ganze Gesicht und sie wünschte sich, dass Henry bei ihr wäre, sie in den Arm nehmen würde und ihr sagen würde, er könnte ihr verzeihen, dass er sie liebte obwohl sie so war. Dass das nie passieren würde, wusste Regina.

Henry umarmte gerade wahrscheinlich Emma oder sogar Snow, die "Guten, die denen er alles verzeihen konnte, nur weil sie gut waren. Er würde nicht zu ihr zurück kommen, egal wie sehr sie es sich wünschte.

Nachdem sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte und in zurück zu ihrem Auto gegangen war, fuhr Regina wieder nach Hause. Zu Hause, ein riesen großes Haus, in dem sie ganz allein war.

Was nutzte ihr das alles, wenn es niemanden gab mit dem sie es teilen konnte? Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, flossen wieder unzählige Tränen ihr Gesicht entlang, diesmal machte sie sich nicht einmal die Mühe sie wegzuwischen.

Wie sollte sie jemals fähig sein, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass Henry nicht mehr zurück kommen wird? Jedesmal würde sie ihn mit Snow und ihrer Familie sehen und sie daran erinnern, dass er nicht ihr Sohn war, nicht sie liebte, sondern die Charmings. Jedesmal würde sie daran denken müssen, dass niemand, nicht einmal ihr Sohn sie liebte. Regina würde das nicht lange aushalten.

Plötzlich überkam sie der Wunsch das alles einfach zu vergessen. Sie könnte die Stadtgrenze überqueren und der Schmerz wäre weg, Henry wäre ein Fremder für sie, dessen Anblick keinerlei Emotionen bei ihr hervorrufen würde. Ihren Sohn zu vergessen wäre immernoch besser, als zu wissen, dass er sie nicht mehr liebte, wahrscheinlich sogar hasste.

Im selben Moment, in dem sie beschlossen hatte es zu tuhn, die Stadtgrente zu überqueren, viel ihr ein, dass es nicht klappen würde. Regina war kein Opfer des Fluchs gewessen, das einzige was sie verlieren würde war ihre Magie, nicht ihre Erinnerungen.

Ein Klingeln an der Tür lies Regina zusammenzucken. Sofort dachte sie Henry hätte es sich vieleicht anders überlegt, dass er sie vieleicht doch liebte und sie sich umsonst Gedanken gemacht hatte. Vieleicht würde er vor der Tür stehen und ihr verzeihen.

Ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, während sie zur Tür rannte und sie öffnete. Schnell wischte sie sich noch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, damit Henry sie nicht so sehen musste.

"Was willst du hier?"

Das Lächeln verschwand sofort, als sie Mary Margaret und nicht Henry vor sich stehen sah. Regina kam sich dumm vor, dafür dass sie wirklich gedacht hatte Henry würde vor der Tür stehen um ihr zu verzeihen.

"Töte mich!"

"Was?"

Regina sah die Frau vor sich skeptisch an, sie wusste Henry würde ihr definitiv niemals verzeihen, wenn sie das tuhn würde. Jede kleine Chance, die noch bestand, dass er ihr vieleicht irgendwann verzeihen würde, wäre weg.

Sie wusste aber auch, dass sie es trotzdem tuhn würde. So war sie numal, sie lernte nicht aus ihren Fehlern.


End file.
